Fix You
by ElliotStablerLova
Summary: Olivia has been through hard times, she needs some comfort of an old friend to get through them. E/O. maybe some smut.


**Fix You **

**A/N; I still don't own them… still. **

**I have been slacking on watching the latest seasons but I have some idea what's going on. I feel like this could take place in the current season somewhere. **

She takes another sip of her drink, so bitter like her attitude at the moment. She is at McDaniel's Pub this particular night and she is alone. She sits alone at the bar and drinks her rum and coke, shit she doesn't even know how many she has had already. She doesn't care at this point. She is so tired of being used, tired of getting her heart broken time and time again. She doesn't know what to do anymore.

…

"Can I have another one?"

"Sure thing, you got a ride home?" asked the young woman bartender.

"_Fuck" _I whispered_; "_Uh yeah I'm going to take a taxi home."

There are too many thoughts going through my head right now, I feel like I have been kicked while I was down once again. I never thought in a million years that Cassidy would be cheating on me, or that I would go through the hell I went through this year. I though he was good for me, he was there through everything, but of course I was wrong again. I never want to go back to work again I am afraid I will see him again. I just want to cry. There is something missing and I can't put my finger on it.

I hear something familiar from across the bar and I can't help but stare. I cannot believe what I am seeing. The man looks over at me his eyes bright, almost staring at me. I go to get up but I stumble as the liquor kicks in. He runs over to see me. I still can't believe it. I can feel my stomach flutter and my cheeks turn red. It's like I can't breathe.

"Olivia… are you okay?" he asks grabbing my arm to steady me.

"Elliot… I can't believe it's you." I gasp. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here to get a drink."

I get a whiff of him, damn he smells good just like always. He is wearing his usual jeans and nice button down shirt. Just like old times, like the man I used to know.

"How are things Liv, I mean I saw what happened in the papers with you? I can't believe it." He says taking a sip of beer sitting at the stool next to me.

"Lovely" I said sarcastically. He called me Liv… I wanted to cry I missed him so much.

"I am sorry, I really am."

"How are things with you?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Okay, it's not the same. I miss you and the job so much. I mean working in an office from 9-5 sitting at a desk all day isn't the same. It's not me."

"_He said missing you? Huh am I hearing this right?!" _I thought_._ "What are you doing for work now?"

"Working for a firm in queens, a business operation out there."

"Oh."

I keep trying to look him in the eyes but I can't. He looks the same but doesn't feel it. The spark he had is gone he feels like a different person. It breaks my heart; it's like a lost puppy. I want to keep this conversation alive; I don't want to leave without him.

"How is the family?"

He sighs; "I'd rather not talk about that, not here anyway."

"You're not with Kathy?" I asked taking a swig of my drink, there must be a reason why he said that.

"No."

"Oh. Sorry Ell." _Did I really just say Ell? _

"Yeah, how's Cassidy I heard you're with him now?" he asked raising his brow.

"How did you hear about that?"

"I still have friends in the department Liv…"

"I'm not with him anymore..." I broke off, tears stinging my eyes; "He was cheating on me."

"I am so sorry Olivia"

"No you're not." "_Did I just say that?"_

"Yes I am. I am sorry about everything that has happened to you Olivia I really am"

"No, you have no idea what has happened to me Elliot, all I have been through." I said angrily trying to get up. I stumble again, fuck I still need to call the cab.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." I said as he tries to grab my arm.

"No, I am driving you."

"Ell." I whined, as he pulled me close.

"I am, here put your coat on lets go." He says as he pays the tab.

"Fine." I said giving in. I am trying too hard to act tough and sober for him but it's harder and harder. He sees me struggle and puts his arm around mine helping me to his car.

"How much did you drink Liv...?"

"I forget."

…

After the silent ride back he brings her upstairs to her apartment. They are standing at the door.

"Liv can I come in? Please I just want to talk and make sure you're okay."

"Fine" I said taking a seat on the couch.

"I need to get something off my chest"

"Go for it."

"Listen, I understand if you don't want to talk about what happened to you, I really do. I wish I was there to protect you from everything just like old times. It really breaks my heart to see these bad things happen to you and I can't do anything about it."

"Elliot please…"

"No, I fucked up Olivia. I took the shot, I fucked up. It's my fault I ruined us. I wish I didn't care so much. I really can't get over this."

"If you cared, why didn't you try to contact me? You just left me." I said in tears. I didn't give a fuck if he noticed.

"I did! I have been talking to Fin. Part of me didn't want to get involved because it seemed like you had a good connection with Amaro, and you were with Cassidy. Life was pretty decent for you right after I left, I mean until everything happened. I figured you were angry at me and wanted nothing to do with me."

"No. I am not angry at you. You were a good cop Elliot a fucking good cop and they threw it all away because of a mistake you made."

"I miss you." He says grabbing my hand squeezing it. I think I am going to shit my pants.

"I miss you too." I said tears rolling down my face.

"I am so sorry." He says with his piercing blue eyes looking me in mine.

This room feels like its 100 degrees. He puts his arms around me and I don't want him to ever let go. I feel so protected in his arms, like nothing will ever happen to me. Plus he smells good. I really want to kiss him right now. I think his fingers are running though my hair. Fuck. He keeps looking at me wiping my tears away. I don't give a flying fuck and I kiss him right on the lips. They taste so good, I just can't help it. I can't believe he is kissing me back. This feels so good.

"Liv..." he moans a few seconds later. Damn that sounds sexy.

"I'm sorry." I said breaking away. I am afraid of his reaction.

"Don't be. I just don't know if this is what you want or if this is the alcohol talking." he says scratching the back of his neck.

"I want this; I've missed you and just want to be with you."

"I've wanted to be with you for so long Liv."

"Please, spend the night…" I begged. _"OLIVIA!" _I screamed to myself.

**Should I continue? I just threw this together tonight in hopes of trying to make a nice little smut piece. What do you think? Please review **


End file.
